


In a parallel universe you and I are for each other forever!

by MyownFairytale



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hallie in an alternate universe, Harry & Allie bestfriends, Harry might be a little ooc, actually everyone might be a little ooc, alive!Cassandra, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyownFairytale/pseuds/MyownFairytale
Summary: Allie lands in a parallel universe where Harry and her are best friends, her sister and parents are still alive but everything else is different. She isn't friends with anyone she is friends with at home and everyone thinks she suffers from memory loss. But true to her nature and with the help of her friends and sister she tries to make the best of it and gets a great friendship and relationship out of it that might translate to her own universe as well.





	1. Someone to hear your prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify: this takes place before the coup so she still is the leader of the town 
> 
> So I have about 4 chapters written and a general idea how this story will go but I am not sure yet if I will publish the chapters written as they are right now (mostly because I'm not 100% happy with them) or if the story will work out as I have planned it.  
> If you have any constructive criticism or see any inconsistencies please let me know.  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.  
> And don't forget I don't write a lot of fanfic. Even though Hallie and the Society fandom have inspired me this still might not be great.  
> Enjoy!

Back when no one knew multiple universes were real, the world still made sense to Allie but now with the mess the current “other” universe was, all Allie thought about was that there had be to other ones, better ones, maybe even one where she and Harry were friends. It was a comforting thought, something she remembered when she was lying in bed with tears streaming down her face. Sometimes right before she fell asleep she thought she could see it, feel it and experience living there, but when she woke up she could only remember the beginning of her dream: It usually was of Allie standing in the driveway of her house, Cassandra behind her, yelling for her to get out of the way so she could park the car. Allie turning around about to yell something back and that, well that was it, the only part she remembered – if there even was more to it.

“Do you think there are more versions of this universe out there?” Allie asked Gordie quietly one evening when they were sitting on her porch enjoying each other’s company.  Allie thought that they both missed Cassandra in these moments and just wanted to be with the only other people that was as close to her as they were.

“I don’t know Allie. I’m not sure of anything anymore.” Gordie shrugged. “Everything and nothing is possible at the same time.” It was quiet for a moment while Allie considered the answer. Should she broach the question if her dream universe could be real as well?

“Sometimes I feel like science has failed me.” Gordie suddenly added into the silence. He looked so sad that Allie fully turned to him and put her hand comforting on his shoulder.

“Gordie, science itself hasn’t failed you. Maybe see it as this whole thing has added to your understanding of science?”

“No no it definitely failed me. It couldn’t get us back home, it couldn’t explain how we got here and it sure as hell couldn’t save Cassandra…” Gordie was spiraling. His breath quickened and he sounded like he was about to cry.

“Hey Gordie!” Allie tried to get his attention away from his somber thoughts. “You need to breathe. Deep breathes. Come on!” She took one herself, hoping Gordie would follow her example to get his breathing under control. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. It seemed like this happened every time they talked about Cassandra or something reminded him of her.

“I’m sorry Allie.” Gordie apologized after he caught his breath and had calmed down a bit. “I know its not fair for me to react like this.... its just I feel …” he trailed off. _Guilty_ Allie’s mind supplied and it was as if both of them had heard it. Now the silence was loaded with unfinished thoughts and conversations and feelings.

In this world nobody really had the time to come to terms with death and the unfinished ending of it all and the worst part for Allie was how nobody ever talked about it. She knew they as a society didn’t have the resources nor the time for feeling bad but every once in a while she just wished for a break. Not just for her but for everyone, just so they could feel everything and process what had happened. Back at home her, Cassandra and Will often had talked about how nice it would be to have a pause button to just stop time for a day or a week or even, when school was especially disquieting and upsetting, for a whole month to catch up on sleep and self-care time.

Not having the time or energy to deal with Gordie’s feelings/demons on top of her own she wished Gordie a good rest of the night and went inside her house. Inside she went straight for the Tequila, an unhealthy but by now welcome and necessary distraction. The first few shots felt great but by shot number six Allie was sobbing uncontrollably, pleading for her parents forgiveness for letting Cassandra die and telling Cassandra that she missed her and needed her and that she hoped Cassandra was proud of her. Laying on the couch, Allie thought about the happy times she had with Cassandra in the past: all the school trips, the plays and vacations together.

Filled by the sudden need to see her face- not just in her memory, Allie unlocked her phone and went to the photos folder. Flicking trough what felt like 100 pictures of Cassandra, Allie and Will smiling or pulling silly faces together, Allie suddenly came across a photo she took with Harry on the fateful fugitive night. Right now she missed the feeling of freedom and happiness she enjoyed at the party with Harry. “Hmm Harry… What has he been up to?” Allie wondered out loud. “I can’t believe I haven’t seen him in… what a week?”

On unsteady legs Allie stood up from the couch and walked out of the front door. She was feeling kinda sick but her need to chase that feeling of freedom outweighed anything. “Allie! Hey Allie! Where are you going?” somebody yelled from behind her. She twisted around and saw someone standing on her porch. It was Will.

“I’m… I’m…” Allie slurred and as she saw Will’s concerned face she stopped trying to talk altogether.

“Allie. Are you drunk?” Allie shook her face but that was a bad idea and she lost her footing and stumbled into Will. “Yeah you definitely are. You know you can’t go out like that. What if someone saw and had hurt you?” Will lectured her with a disappointed yet concerned tone in his voice. “Come on. Let’s get you inside.”

The next thing Allie saw was the ceiling of her bedroom. Her head was hurting and she squinted at the clock to figure out how much time she had lost. It was 3am so she could sleep for another four to five hours before her alarm would ring for another day of hell. Remembering her daily dream about the other _other universe_ she smiled as she closed her eyes again. Maybe she could see it now and remember more of it for once.


	2. The more bizarre a thing seems, the less mysterious it is

At 9am Allie’s alarm blared through her room. Groaning she blindly reached around her nightstand to turn it off. It was sunny and bright outside and Allie couldn’t figure out how she felt about that. She tried to remember her dreams but as always her mind was empty. 

“Allie come one. Time to get up.” A female voice yelled from downstairs. It reminded Allie of someone but with her slight hangover and the fact that she had just woken up, she couldn’t for the life of her figure out whose voice it was.   
Slowly she went down the stairs, a confused look on her face because she could detect the smell of pancakes and bacon wafting through the air. Who could be making her breakfast? Will would be the only answer but with the fact that he probably wasn’t too happy with her at the moment he wasn’t a likely choice. Allie was still mulling over the question as she turned the corner into the kitchen. 

“Here she is. Come have some pancakes!” her mother said as she saw Allie.   
Allie stopped abruptly. Her mother….? “No no this … what … this isn’t real!” was the last thing Allie got out of her mouth before she passed out.   
With a jolt Allie woke up on the couch in the living room. Franticly she looked around for her mother. When Allie didn't see her immediately, she assumed it all had been a dream. 

“Allie are you okay?” Cassandra all of the sudden asked as she stepped in front of Allie. Cassandra just finished asking the question when she had a hysterically sobbing Allie around her neck. “Hey. Why are you crying? Everything is okay!”   
For a few minutes all you could hear in the house were Allie’s sobs. She only let go of her sister when the doorbell rang and Cassandra stood up to get it. Allie was sitting on the couch, staring at the floor when her sister came back. This time she wasn’t alone and all of the sudden Allie felt someone’s arm around her shoulder. 

“Allie. What’s up with you? Cassandra said you passed out this morning and then you cried when you saw her?” No other than Harry fucking Bingham whispered into her ear. He actually sounded concerned and somehow that was the thing that freaked Allie out the most out of all the things happening this morning.  
“Let go of me!” She yelled and jumped out of his embrace and away from the couch. Both Cassandra and Harry looked at her with concern and confusion. Abruptly and without her permission, Allie felt guilty. Why wasn’t she happy that she had Cassandra and her parents back? So what if Harry – annoying, antagonizing Harry – was here as well and apparently friendly enough with them to ask her questions about her feelings?! 

But instead of just accepting this as reality Allie was still wary of Harry's presence.   
“What are you doing here Harry?” She asked coldly and squinted at him with suspicion.   
“What do you mean? Allie I’ve been picking you up for Saturday brunch the last I don’t know 2 years or so. You are the one that is freaking out for no reason!”   
“No reason? No reason?!” Allie screamed frantically. “Harry I don’t remember you ever picking me up for anything ever. You hate me and I hate you.” When she didn’t get a response, Allie turned to Cassandra for support.   
“You remember, Cassandra. Right? We don’t like Harry and he hates us. We haven’t liked him since he started that rumor about you in middle school.” 

“Allie. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Harry and I never went to the same Middle School and we sure as hell don’t hate each other. What is going on with you?”   
Yes what was going on with her? Allie felt tears springing into her eyes once again. She didn’t know where she was and how she was supposed to explain to her dead sister and apparently former archenemy where she was from and why she couldn’t remember anything. 

Allie sat down with her head in her hands and surprisingly it was Harry that crouched down in front of her to check on her.   
“Allie. Do you really not remember us being friends?” Allie shook her head, unwilling and unable to look into Harry’s kind but sad eyes.   
Suddenly the couch dipped to the left of her and she felt the warm embrace of her sister. “We’ll figure this out Allie.” She said and finally Allie lifted her head up. It felt great to have her sister’s unconditional support and no BS attitude in her life again.   
“I really hope so!” She and Harry sighed at the same time. They looked at each other and for the first time in weeks Allie had the urge to laugh. She had really missed this feeling and it was weird for Harry to be the cause of it. 

The rest of the morning Cassandra and Harry kept asking Allie questions like “When did you and Harry become friends?”, “What school does Cassandra go to?” “When was her first kiss” – that was the only question that made her blush and squirm because in her world that first kiss had been with Will but apparently the correct answer here in this world was Harry in 7th grade. They were trying to figure out what Allie remembered but Allie couldn’t answer even one question correctly. 

“I think you might be suffering from Amnesia.” Gordie suggested after Cassandra called him to come to the house. At least the part of Geordie being at Cassandra’s beg and call hadn’t changed but the weird part for Allie was how Cassandra kept sneaking longing glances at Geordie and not the other way around. 

After he finished with his “professional” exam, Cassandra and him walked into the kitchen to talk and all of the sudden Harry was sitting next to Allie, smirking at her.   
“I know you noticed Cassandra acting weird right? Since you don’t remember anything I’ll let you in on something: they were together for three years but Geordie broke up with her like two weeks ago and neither of them will tell anyone why.”   
Allie knew the shock she felt inside was reflected on her face. She had no idea how to respond to that. Geordie had broken up with Cassandra and Cassandra was still hung up on him. What the hell? “This whole thing is so weird!” Allie muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the second chapter. I doubt the next one will be up as soon as this one was but I'll try my best.   
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated as is constructive criticism


	3. Emotion is more powerful than reason

The weird part, however, was far from over. The whole next day Allie spent with her parents, driving to various doctors to try and explain her sudden, seemingly without a cause memory loss but nobody had an answer and Allie obviously couldn’t tell them the whole story or she would have been committed right away. While she was riding in the back seat she just kept staring at her parents, trying to commit their faces, smell, laughs to her memory in case she was waking up any time soon. 

The rest of the evening she was hanging out with Cassandra watching movies and eating popcorn. It was so absurdly normal that Allie wanted to burst out laughing many times but instead she kept cuddling with her sister while making fun of the acting in Twilight. All of the sudden Allie had already spent a week in this dream/other world and apparently her parents and her sister decided it was time for her to get back to her “normal” life. 

“I can’t believe you get to drive Dad’s car to school just because you can’t remember anything!” Cassandra noted on the way to school.  
“I know right? I can’t believe it either. The last time he let me drive this…”  
“The last time?” Cassandra interrupted suddenly serious. “Allie you have never driven Dad’s car.”  
“Oh. Ehm..” Allie’s brain was in shambles. She couldn’t think of a good explanation. “Maybe I dreamt it then?” Allie offered Cassandra after a few minutes had gone by.  
“But then why would you say it like you have actually driven it before?” Cassandra wasn’t letting go and Allie was really nervous. She needed a good explanation or … a good distraction! “Harry!” Allie yelled from her car window the moment they drove into the school parking lot. Luckily Harry was standing next to his Maserati and heard Allie yell his name.  
“What?” He still wasn’t over being forgotten by his best friend and his tone definitely conveyed that clearly.  
“Do you remember the last time I drove Dad’s car? We totally stole it right after I passed my test and went all the way to the store.” With her eyes she pleaded for Harry to cover for her even though he was mad. If he was really her best friend as he was claiming that would be an easy feat for him.  
“Why do you want to talk about that right now? It was maybe funny when we were 16 but it’s not really a great story, Allie.” 

The tension she had been feeling disappeared and for maybe the second time in her life she was glad Harry Bingham was there when she needed him. Cassandra just regarded them with her “I’m disappointed” look and went towards the school without so much as a goodbye to either of them. Harry hung around his car as Allie got out, clearly waiting for something.  
“Thanks Harry!” Allie muttered in Harry’s general direction and tried to make a run for it. She didn’t need another awkward and underlying angry exchange with Harry twice in one week. 

But no such luck. Harry grabbed her arm and didn’t let go until she turned around. “Really? That’s all you have to say to me?” He rubbed his hand through his face. “We have never stolen your dad’s car ever and why are you suddenly making up story’s? And to Cassandra of all people. You never lie to her!” He was getting louder and louder.  
“Harry! Can you please calm down? This day is going to be hard enough as it is already and I don’t need another reason for people to stare at me.” It was as if somebody deflated Harry’s body. Allie hadn’t expected that, the opposite actually. The Harry in her world would never in a million years stop yelling just because she asked him to. He probably would get even louder just to prove a point.  
“Sorry. I know. Just … I … We!” Allie took pity on him and grabbed his hand. “We don’t lie. Especially not to Cassandra. Why are you lying to her about something so meaningless?” Harry finally spit out. Allie dropped his hand and started putting her hair up into a ponytail but let it go before it was a proper one – a nervous habit of hers.  
“I can’t explain it. We were talking and something slipped out and I couldn’t think of how to explain it to her and Harry I can’t. Okay. I can’t remember the correct things, and I wanna explain please believe me but I …"

She started sobbing and Harry quickly took her into his arms. He comforted her and apologized but while they were standing there he just knew that something wasn’t right. Allie was never this nervous and the crying. He had maybe seen Allie cry 5 times in his life and never this quickly and in a public space. Before he could ask Allie about it, they were interrupted by the bell ringing and had to go their separate ways to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but the next ones should be longer.  
> Thanks for reading this chapter  
> As always I appreciate every single kudo and comment as well as constructive criticism


	4. I got my eyes open now I see the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a fairly short chapter but I hope y'all will enjoy it anyways.   
> Thanks for reading!!

Allie’s first week back in school was a nightmare with every single day worse than the last. Apparently the time she lost in her “other world” meant she was the worst in all her classes and needed to catch up on everything. But way worse was that none of her old friends: Grizz, Sam, Will, Helena, Luke or Bean were talking to her and looked at her weirdly when she tried to initiate a conversation with them. 

The worst thing of the entire week though was the conversation she overheard Cassandra and Harry have after her third day of school. 

Allie was lying in bed, feeling sorry for herself and staring at her homework so hard as if they were in a different language. She didn’t understand what the teacher wanted from her and at this point she was just about to give up.   
This was the moment Allie heard his voice. Harry was at her house and after that huge breakdown she had after he called her out for lying she definitely didn’t want to see him. She went to close and lock her door but paused when she saw Harry sitting on the steps next to Cassandra, talking in hushed voices. 

“I’m concerned for her Cass. She is not behaving like herself and I just … I feel like there is something going on.”   
“Well there is something going on Harry. She lost pretty much all of her memories and that would change anyone’s behavior.” Harry let out a frustrated sigh.  
“Cass. I don’t know if I should tell you this but the thing with your dad’s car was a lie and afterwards Allie just freaked out. She kept saying that she can’t remember the correct things and that she wants to explain but doesn’t know how.”   
“Hmm” Cassandra propped her head onto her knees. Even without seeing her face Allie knew she was in deep thought. “That does sound like she remembers some things but how can she remember incorrect things that doesn’t make any sense.” 

It was quiet after that and Allie was about to finish closing the door when she heard something that made her regret ever taking their Allie from them.   
“I just miss her, I miss how things used to be. It’s like she doesn’t trust us.” Harry uttered with a sadness in his voice that threatened to choke Allie. She closed the door quickly and turned the light off. Just before she fell asleep she thought: I wish I was back home. I can’t keep disappointing them. 

The next week Allie was on autopilot. She went to school, let teachers tell her that she needed to catch up fast if she wanted to pass their classes and went back home just to lie in bed and stare at the wall with tears in her eyes. Cassandra kept trying to talk to her or to get Allie to do anything but Allie couldn’t make herself do it. It got so bad that on Thursday and Friday she didn’t get out of bed when it was time to school. 

When her mom came in to wake her up she lied and said that she wasn’t feeling well, that she might be getting sick but in all honesty she just couldn’t be bothered to go just to see her friends, who weren’t even her friends anymore, and to get talked down to by the teachers. She kept dropping in and out of sleep and when she woke up for the third time on Friday it was to Harry standing next to her bed. 

“You have to get up, Allie. You have to get up and come back to school.” He grabbed her hand to pull her out of bed but Allie just grabbed his and held onto it. She closed her eyes, hoping Harry would get the message, but he just kept talking “I get it okay. After my dad died, I didn’t want to do anything. I mean, fuck people. Fuck food. Fuck everything. I wanted to just lay in bed and never get up.”   
“And then you got up. Good for you.” Allie added, trying for sarcasm but it came out flat and tired.   
“Cause I had no choice. And honestly neither do you, Allie!” 

This whole conversation felt familiar to Allie. It reminded her of trying to get Harry out of bed when he was depressed but she now knew why it wasn’t all that successful back then.   
“Nobody needs me to get out of bed, Harry and honestly nobody wants me to. I miss my friends and I miss how everything was but I don’t know how to get back. I don’t want to keep messing everything up.”   
Allie let go of Harry’s hand and turned to the other side of her bed. She had just accidentally revealed more to Harry than she wanted but it seemed like he didn’t get what she was talking about because he replied. 

“Cassandra and I are here Allie. We want you to get out of bed and honestly how can you expect to stop messing up when you won’t even try?” Allie didn’t react so Harry huffed and walked out of her room to leave Allie to mull over his words for the entire weekend. 

On Sunday she made a decision. It didn’t seem like she was either waking up or going back to her original or semi-original world/universe any time soon and she needed to make the best of it. And maybe just maybe she could create her world, at least the good parts like her friend group or her relationship with her sister, in this universe. 

She also needed to figure out what to do with Harry. The Harry she knew in her universe was nothing like the Harry here and he deserved his best friend back so on Monday Allie would implement her plan in becoming the girl everyone knew before her “memory loss”. But she would need some help for that.


	5. The past beats inside me like a second heart

“Cassandra?” Allie knocked on her door on Sunday evening, hoping her sister’s sleeping habits were still the same. Luckily Cassandra was awake and told her sister to come in.  
“I need you to tell me about myself.” Allie decided to not beat around the bush and just come out say it.  
“What?”  
“I need you to tell me about myself.” Cassandra frowned at her. “You know I can’t remember and I don’t want to keep messing up. I just see people be confused or outright weirded out when I do something I didn’t use to do and I’m sick of it.” Allie elaborated further. “Most of all I don’t want you and Harry be concerned about me all the time.”  
“Allie. You don’t need to do anything for me or Harry. We will deal with it.”  
“I don’t want you to deal with it. I just want to feel normal again.” Allie responded and added with a whisper, “I want to have friends again. I miss being Harry’s friend, I think.” Cassandra smiled at that.  
“Okay. I will tell you everything you wanna know. Where do you want me to start?” 

For the next two hours Cassandra answered any question Allie had about her past and even added a few details and stories of her own. The most memorable one however was how Harry and Allie became friends. 

Apparently Harry and Allie became friends during Freshman Year when Allie was hit by a car during a game of fugitive, Clarke’s older brother Jason had organized during Thanksgiving break.  
By chance Harry and Allie got paired up with each other and were going after a fugitive when Allie jumped out of the car to run after them and was hit by Clarke’s car. Harry jumped out of the car and called an Ambulance.  
Since it was late at night her parents weren’t picking up their phones so Harry waited with Allie at the hospital and held her hand when the doctor reset her shoulder and put a cast on her leg.  
During those three hours, Harry managed to make Allie laugh and entertain her with his stories about the adventure he and his little sister got into.  
Because they wanted to keep Allie under observation for another day, Harry came back the next day to keep her company. To thank him Allie invited Harry out for dinner and afterwards they were inseparable. 

After Cassandra was finished with the story Allie couldn’t keep the smile out of her face. The friendship Harry and her had here sounded wonderful and part of her wished she could have experienced something like this back home. When they were playing fugitive all those months ago she saw something in Harry that seemed awfully similar to the best friend behavior Harry had here.  
“Do you think he’ll forgive me?” Allie asked Cassandra as she was leaving her room. Cassandra turned her head thinking about her answer.  
“I don’t think there is anything to forgive Allie. This whole thing isn’t your fault. You don’t remember how you guys became friends and you don’t share any memories with him. He is practically a stranger to you and its perfectly normal to be wary of that.”  
Allie smiled. “Thanks Cass. I hope we’ll go back to how everything was.”  
“Yeah. I know the feeling.” There was a wishful look on her face. Allie was wondering if she was thinking about Gordie and their breakup but it felt wrong to pry just yet. 

The following weeks Allie tried her best to become her former self - whatever that meant - and for the most parts it worked. She apologized to Harry for her breakdown and thanked him for checking up on her. Naturally he was wary of her at first because he couldn’t figure out if this change back, closer to the Allie he knew, was permanent, however slowly but surely they were back to hanging out almost every day after school. They went to the movies, hung out at their houses and even went back to the traditional Saturday brunch Harry had talked about when she first met him here in this universe. 

At the same time Allie still wasn’t entirely sure how to be friends with Harry. Sure he was nice and funny and really thoughtful when he wanted to be but she sometimes still could see some of the character traits that were so prominent back home. It made it difficult for her to really trust him and not just pretending to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter chapter but I promise the next one will be longer and something more important should happen.  
> I have finally mapped out the whole story - its around 15 chapters long and I hope I can manage to post a chapter every few days but I can't promise anything.
> 
> As always kudos, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!!


	6. The world will change, things will go wrong

It became apparent to Allie how well Harry knew her, the moment she came home from school on Friday afternoon. Cassandra greeted her with a quick “We are going out with Harry tonight!” and Allie didn’t have the chance to protest even if she wanted to. 

During the week Harry had clearly noticed how exhausted she was from catching up with her schoolwork and had figured that she needed a break. Cassandra told Allie that he marched into their house to convince her that all of them, but especially Allie, needed a fun night out and to inform her that he expected them to be at his house to “pre-game” that night. Allie laughed at how mad Cassandra still was at being told what to do but she also felt incredibly loved by her sister since she could have stopped Harry’s whole idea if she had really wanted to. 

As they were getting ready to go to Harry’s house Cassandra’s phone kept going off.  
“Don’t you want to get that?” Allie asked as she was putting on her lipstick.  
Cassandra looked at the phone, looked back at Allie and sighed.  
“I think its just Gordie. He’s been texting me but I don’t know if I want to answer right now.” 

Once again Allie wondered what happened with them to make Cassandra this mad at Gordie. Harry told her that no one knew and Cassandra didn’t mention it when Allie asked her to tell her about everything that happened in her past so she was still curious. 

“You are wondering why I don’t want to talk to him even though I still have feelings for him.” Cassandra had sensed the question Allie was holding back. Allie nodded slowly. “You don’t know this but our breakup was bad. We had this one huge fight about College and what we are going to do when I leave for Yale which led to Gordie yelling that he wants to get the break up over now before we break up within the first few weeks of college.”  
Allie felt for her. She knew that Cassandra would never compromise her life and goals for a boy but it seemed like she had wanted to work it out with Gordie before he completely rebuffed her and took the decision away from the both of them and made it by himself.  
“That is such a mean thing to do, especially for Gordie. Are you sure that it wasn’t just something he said in the heat of the moment?”  
“That doesn’t make it okay. It also doesn’t mean he didn’t mean what he said. It’s been like 6 weeks since we broke up and if he wanted to talk he would…” Cassandra stopped to look at her phone. Allie saw how the wheels in her head were turning and the moment she figured it out. “You think he wants to talk about us?” Allie didn’t say anything but Cassandra knew her answer anyways. 

“Would you be mad if I ditched you and Harry tonight?” Before Allie could even get her mouth open to protest she added “I will drive you there and pick you up too. But I need to talk to Gordie. You understand right?” Allie gave her an understanding smile and went back to putting on her makeup.  
“Besides I don’t think Harry would mind it just being the two of you.” Cassandra laughed as Allie felt a blush threatening to take over but instead she looked at Cassandra with a disappointed glare.  
“I don’t think he will care but let’s be honest the thing you are suggesting right now is not true. He is always like this, right?” Allie guessed, hoping for Cassandra to confirm her suspicion. If she were just imagining the way he was flirting with her she would be so embarrassed.  
“I don’t know Allie. I think he was never this explicitly flirty with you before your memory loss.”  
Allie didn’t know what to answer. She had never seriously entertained the thought of Harry being interested in her and she didn’t want to speculate about it just moments before she would see him again. 

Just as Allie got out of the car at Harry’s house Cassandra turned to her sister.  
“Don’t worry okay. Everything will be fine. If you want to make a move on him he will be thrilled.”  
Allie just slammed the door in response. She wasn’t ready for something so permanent here and she didn’t want to deal with her sister giving her advice when she couldn’t even figure out her own love life. 

Allie heard Cassandra pulling out of the driveway while she was walking towards the door. Before she could even think of knocking or ringing the doorbell, Harry opened the door, two glasses in hands, with a smile.  
“Where is Cassandra going?” he asked her with a confused frown.  
“To talk to Gordie. She wont come with us tonight but she’ll pick us up later.” Harry shot her a wide grin and Allie knew she was in for a good time tonight. 

Pregaming with friends had always been Allie’s favorite part of going out. The actual party was almost never as great as imagined and Allie would usually find one way or another to mess things up – like her friendship with Will or losing her virginity to Harry at the last two parties she’s been at.  
Sitting on the couch, talking to Harry about whatever came into their minds and feeling herself getting looser the more the was drinking, felt great – so great that later that night Allie was seriously considering telling Harry the truth. While he was in the bathroom Allie was walking up and down in the living room, trying to pump herself up and to reassure herself that Harry would believe her and that this was the right decision. 

But when Harry came out of there holding a bag in his hand with a grin Allie abruptly stopped to look at him. He held the bag up high and shook it at her.  
“What is that?” Allie asked, sirens going off in her head.  
“What do you think it is Allie? It’s the way to a guaranteed good time.” Harry was still smiling, either not seeing or not interpreting her shocked face correctly.  
“Don’t you think we will have a good time with just each other?” Harry leered at that statement and Allie shook her head at him. “You know I didn’t mean that! It’s just… Harry we don’t need to take anything to have fun.” Harry rolled his eyes at her and put the bag down onto the table.  
“That’s a little hypocritical don’t you think? We are drinking alcohol and you draw the line at a little ecstasy? It’s not that different!” Harry had been getting louder while talking and had been stepping closer to Allie. Instinctively she took a couple steps back. This behavior reminded her too much of Harry back home. Someone who felt entitled to about anything; someone who needed drugs to deal with reality and Allie didn’t know how to deal with him like this.  
“I won’t take any drugs. And neither should you. You know that Harry.”  
“Come on Allie. Don’t be like that.” Harry tried to persuade her but once he saw her serious face he stopped and promised he wouldn’t take anything either. Their previous calm, happy and unbothered atmosphere was shaken so they both decided to just head to the party now. 

The second they arrived there Allie didn’t feel comfortable. She didn't see anyone she liked or even anyone she recognized from school or from around town. She was wondering why Harry would take her to such a party. Did he really know her as well as she thought he did? 

She turned to ask him if this was the right party but to her surprise he was nowhere to be found. Wondering where Harry could’ve gone Allie went looking for him in the living room and kitchen but she couldn’t find him. She was standing at the kitchen counter grabbing a cup of punch when Harry tumbled into the kitchen so fast that he nearly fell over. Allie was about to move towards him to help him but she halted when she saw Harry’s face after he had caught himself. His pupils were blown wide and he had a drunken smile on his face but worst of all it seemed like he didn’t even recognize Allie standing right in front of him.  
“Are you okay?” Allie stepped closer to him.  
Harry pulled his head back up and grinned in her face.  
“Oh you can’t believe how good I am right now!” He slurred and Allie knew that Harry must have broken his promise to her. 

Disappointed she just shook her head at him.  
“Come on! Let’s get you home.” She told him and grabbed his arm to pull him out of the party. She couldn’t believe that they had been only thirty minutes at the party for Harry to completely forget what they talked about before. Harry pulled his arm out of her hands and stumbled away from her.  
“I’m not going anywhere. Don’t be such a party pooper!” Was the last thing he said before he disappeared into the group of people in the living room. 

At first Allie wanted to follow him but her phone vibrating in her pocket momentarily stopped her. It was Cassandra asking when she should pick them up. Allie just dropped her location and texted NOW! in all caps.  
In one last attempt to not leave Harry at this party drunk and high off his mind, Allie followed into the living room. She had just noticed Harry standing at the DJ booth when he started to kiss someone Allie didn’t recognize. That was the moment she decided that she had enough and went outside to wait for Cassandra. Getting Harry out of a party drunk seemed hard enough but the thought of having to pull him away from a girl and then probably being seen as crazy or jealous was too much for Allie to even try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter and I tried my hand at some conflict. Let me know if it works and what you think
> 
> Thanks for reading this. Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far. ily!


	7. Let's give it a minute before we admit that we're through

Allie spent the whole weekend the same way she had spent about every weekend in this universe: alone and tucked into bed, Netflix playing in the background without her watching any of it. 

Her parents were convinced the virus from a few weeks ago had come back and let Allie be. They only told her to shout if she needed anything or if she was getting worse but Cassandra didn’t buy Allie’s excuse. She regularly came into Allie’s room and because of the way she talked to her, Allie knew Cassandra was just waiting for her to finally spill the beans about what happened at the party. 

But Allie wasn’t ready to tell anyone the truth about what happened on Friday.   
Even on the way home from the party Allie hadn’t said one word to her sister because she was too humiliated by the fact that she nearly told someone as unpredictable as Harry the truth. And now she was paying for the absence of an explanation for her behavior with the increasingly more annoying questions from her sister. 

Worst of all though was the fact that Harry had been non-stop texting and calling her the whole weekend. From the few texts Allie had actually read it seemed like he wanted to apologize for his behavior but Allie didn’t have the energy or the will to respond anymore. She couldn’t believe she had opened herself to their friendship and maybe even the possibility for more only to find out that she couldn’t actually trust the person who was supposed to be at the very least her best friend. 

She knew her friendship with Harry had to be over and that made Allie want to scream in frustration but mostly she wanted yell at Harry for taking away the only person Allie trusted and for making her keep her secret longer even though it felt like it was swallowing her whole. She wanted, no needed to tell someone the truth, someone she could trust, someone that would listen and believe her and someone who could help her deal with it or at least help her figure out how to get back. 

These thoughts kept tormenting Allie the rest of the week while she was at school, avoiding Harry like he was the plague with surprisingly good success. Until Thursday Allie didn’t even see or hear Harry or his name which could have been because she didn’t talk to anyone except her sister who knew that mentioning Harry right now would be a hard foul or because she was actively avoiding any area Harry could be at. 

Still Allie found out the real reason for a lack of Harry’s presence in her life on Thursday. She overheard the popular group in her grade talk about Harry’s absence in all classes and how no one had seen or heard from him since the party on Friday.   
It worried her although she had just sworn on Sunday that she was done with him and their friendship and that pissed her off enough to rant to Cassandra at home after school. 

“I swear to God its so like Harry to behave like an untrustworthy asshole and then to make me worry about him!” Allie was walking up and down the length of Cassandra’s room, trying to exert some of the anger mixed with unwelcomed worry she had held inside of her since she had heard the news at school.   
“What did he even do, Allie? I’ve never seen you this angry. Not even when I told Noah Starck that you liked him back in fourth grade.” Allie stopped walking abruptly.   
“Okay first of all rude that you told him about my crush but I don’t even have the energy to respond to that right now I’m so angry.” Allie sat down on the bed. 

“Let’s just say Harry broke a promise at the party and it just showed me his true colors.”   
“What promise?” Cassandra asked carefully. It was as if she carefully trying to unravel the tightknit secret Allie was holding onto.   
“He took Ecstasy after promising me he wouldn’t and then he just behaved like an asshole afterwards.” Allie answered deflated. Her anger had disappeared and it only left her with the disappointment.   
“I was going to tell him …” She looked at Cassandra, considering. “If I tell you something that might sound crazy can you promise me that you will at least listen to me until I’m finished without interrupting me?” Cassandra nodded slowly and made herself comfortable on the bed. 

It took Allie a few minutes to figure out what to say so that her story would make sense to Cassandra and explained Allie’s behavior here and still included everything that happened in her universe. 

“I don’t really suffer from memory loss, Cass. I don’t actually belong in this universe and because of that I can’t remember anything about our history or how I became friends with Harry or anything too specific about our family.”   
Cassandra was ready to interrupt her but Allie quickly continued, “I know its sounds crazy but please bear with me. All of the people in my town still in High School went on a trip that was cut short but when we got back to the city nobody else was there.   
At first we suspected they were evacuated because of a smell but after a while we figured out that this was most likely an alternative universe in which we were stuck.   
At first it was pure chaos but my sister got everything, okay almost everything, under control and we flourished under her and my leadership and one day I woke up here.”   
She had skipped a few gruesome details in order to shield Cassandra from the whole truth and to keep herself from crying again. 

“That’s impossible Allie! No one has ever proved that there exists more than one universe. It is just not possible and I don’t know what you would get from making up such an elaborate lie but it’s not funny.”   
“Funny? Really Cassandra? You think I would make up a whole other universe, another life that was so hard to live for me and all of my friends to get what?” Allie was screaming louder and louder. “A universe where someone killed you that I had to execute after an exhausting trial? Why would I?” Allie’s eyes started to tear up out of anger and because of the recollection of her sister’s death. 

“I died?” Cassandra whispered. She was staring at her blanket trying to wrap her head around the fact that this story might be true. Allie grabbed Cassandra’s hand and squeezed it tightly in support.   
“I’m sorry Cass. I know it’s a shock right now but believe me please!” Allie begged. 

“I believe you. I think. I mean I’m not completely sure but I can’t figure out any reason why you would tell a story like that if it was untrue.” Cassandra answered after a few minutes of silence. She let out an exhausted sigh she had been holding the whole time waiting for Cassandra’s answer. Allie hugged her sister tightly and whispered “thank you, thank you” over and over again.   
To have someone to trust with her secret and to talk to about the things she had experienced meant the world to her. She felt freer than she had in the past few months and she decided to never lie to her sister again no matter where she was. 

“And you were going to tell Harry this?” Cassandra had apparently recovered from her shock and had gone straight into interrogation mode. Allie nodded looking down onto the floor.   
“Wow. You must trust him a lot. Are you this close back where you are from?”   
Allie pulled a face at that question. “Let’s just say Harry is such an asshole back home that you hate him and vice versa but I have definitely seen some of the goodness of this Harry in him and now I have also seen some of his badness in this Harry. And to be completely honest he was part of the reason you died.” Allie admitted quietly. 

Cassandra looked at her in distress. She was stuttering trying to ask Allie how but nothing came out. Quickly and without going into major detail Allie explained the situation to the best of her knowledge and answered all of Cassandra’s questions about the parallel universe. At the end Cassandra asked Allie one last question she surprisingly didn’t have an answer for. 

And the rest of the day Allie was repeating the question in her head on a loop.   
What was she going to do about her situation and how did Harry fit into her life here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. I know it's been a while. I just got busy with life and was not inspired anymore but I think I'm back on track and I hope you like this chapter.   
> As always I love reading comments and receiving kudos as well as advice or constructive criticism.


	8. Courage is what it takes to sit down and listen

The weekend came with some good distractions for Allie. For once she didn’t have to watch what she was saying around her sister and even from her somewhat limited experience with this Cassandra she felt like this made them closer.   
They spent their Saturday shopping for dresses for a wedding they had to attend in a few months and while they were walking through the mall, Allie kept thinking how lucky she was to have such an amazing support system and how much she liked it here.   
The thought of trying to go back to her universe was in the back of her mind through all of it but Allie decided that since she didn’t know how to get back it was a waste of energy to speculate about how everything was going there and how she was going to get home. 

While Allie was waiting for Cassandra at the cute café down the street from the mall, her fun distraction was spoiled. Harry walked by the café with a girl with pigtails that was talking to him loudly and pulling at his hand. Before Allie could even try to hide from them, Harry walked by her table with an arrogant sneer in her direction that hurt Allie before she could even determine whatever that whole thing was about. 

“I just saw Harry.” Allie greeted Cassandra as she sat down at the table.   
“What? Did he see you? Say anything?” Allie shook her head and dropped it lightly on the table. The whole situation was making her angry and Harry’s behavior only confused and annoyed her.   
“He didn’t see you or he didn’t say anything?”   
“Oh he definitely saw me!” Allie groaned from her position on the table. “He was walking like right there.” She pointed at the sidewalk, three feet away from them, “And threw me an angry look which is really pissing me off now that I’m thinking about it.”   
Cassandra grabbed her hand in silent support.   
“Don’t you think if you were as done with him as you told me you wouldn’t be angry at his behavior?” Allie just shot her an annoyed look. She didn’t want to try to analyze her feelings; right now she just wanted to be resentful and maybe smack him a little bit. 

“I know I’m annoying you right now but maybe and hear me out now maybe you should give him another chance?”   
“He literally is the reason you are dead in my universe and you want me to forgive him?” Allie couldn’t help herself. Deep down she knew bringing up her sister’s death was neither appropriate nor helpful in this conversation but she was too angry to think rationally.   
“Low blow, Allie. And you know that has nothing to do with this Harry. He didn’t do anything to me. But this Harry is your best friend. You told me so yourself. And he has been trying to apologize right?” Cassandra continued her inquiry.   
“Maybe but I can’t trust him and if I can’t trust him I don’t need him as my friend.”   
Cassandra contemplated her with a level look.   
“I think you’re just scared that he turns out to be like this other Harry but I think yes he was an asshole but I think for the years of friendship here he at least deserves you to hear him out.”   
With that the conversation ended and Cassandra left Allie alone to contemplate her analysis for the rest of the weekend. 

Allie took the first step and texted Harry before school that they should meet in front of the school to talk. She didn’t get a response but she still waited for Harry in front of the school until the bell rang the second time. 

The rest of the day it was like the more she looked for Harry the less likely it became that she would actually see him. It was like within one week their roles had been reversed and Harry was the one avoiding Allie, which made her angry once again. 

That evening she drove herself to Harry’s house, which was engulfed in darkness without a single light shining on the inside. She was about to back out of the driveway when she noticed a single light turn on in the kitchen.   
Allie rang the doorbell and miraculously it was Harry that opened the door. For a minute they were just staring at each other without saying a word, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry’s voice felt ice cold to Allie. It was so different from the way he had talked to her before the party.   
“Well I was gonna try and talk to you which you would have known if you would have answered my text this morning but now I’m just here to yell at you. What the fuck Harry?!” Harry startled at Allie’s harsh tone and Allie used that as an opportunity to walk through the door.   
“Get out!”   
“Not until I know why the fuck you think you are in the position to be angry at me right now.”  
Harry let out an annoyed sigh and pinched his nose with two fingers but he gestured for Allie sit down on the couch.   
“So?” Allie asked again after Harry had just stared at the ground for what felt like an eternity. Harry didn’t say anything so Allie started the conversation.   
“I’m so fucking angry at you right now. I don’t know if I have ever been this angry, Harry. Like you behaved like an asshole at the party and you broke a promise to me not the other way around. Why are you pissed off?” Harry scoffed and snickered at the suggestion.   
“Allie, I fucking tried to apologize. You ignored me for an entire week. Excuse me if I’m a little angry. And for the promise you’re kidding me right? It was a party and last time I checked I don’t owe you anything.” Allie blinked a couple of times, confused if she had heard Harry correctly. He didn’t owe her anything? 

Instead of continuing to listen to Harry accusing Allie of being the driving force behind their fight, she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to cool off.   
“Where the fuck are you going?” Harry yelled after her. Instead of answering, Allie just grabbed a mug out of a cupboard and started to make herself a cup of tea.   
She didn’t even notice Harry following her until he was standing right behind her. It was as if she recognized the sadness pouring out of his pores and feel him tremor with anger from afar. The longer Allie ignored him the more his anger disappeared and it left him deflated. 

When she finally turned around, with a hot mug of black tea in her hand, it was as if a sad and empty shell of Harry was standing there.   
“I’m sorry.” Harry just said while looking at the tile on the floor. Allie just reached for his arm and moved him back towards the couch. There Harry repeated himself to which Allie simply answered, “I know”.   
It was quiet for as long as it took for Allie to finish her mug. It was a heavy silence where the accusations and unanswered questions still lied but it was also useful to the both of them because they could calm themselves enough to keep their temper from ruining their friendship further. 

“I apologize for taking the ecstasy and for breaking the promise to you. I won’t patronize you with excuses but I would like to explain my decision if you’d let me?” Harry’s apology sounded rehearsed to Allie but instead of finding it insincere it felt like Harry had been practicing what he was going to say for the better part of the last week so Allie just nodded and motioned for him to continue with her mug.   
“On Friday I found out that my mom has a new boyfriend and I didn’t handle it well. I still don’t know how to handle it. That’s who they are with right now but I couldn’t... I can’t see her and my sister with someone other than my dad … I just can’t.” 

Both Allie and Harry stared at the ground after his confession and it was a while before he could continue.   
“And before the party I honestly thought you wouldn’t mind with the ecstasy since it wouldn’t have been the first time we would have taken it together but I understand that it was a stupid decision on my end that hurt you so I’m apologizing for being such an asshole.” Allie put down her mug and walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly. “Thank you. And I’m sorry I didn’t answer you for a whole week. I knew it would hurt you but I was too angry to think about it rationally.” Allie apologized when she sat back down.   
“Everything good now?” Harry nodded but it felt off to Allie. She walked over to the secret bar Harry had shown her the last time she was at his house and poured him a glass of scotch.   
“The boyfriend?” She asked as she handed him the glass. He stared at the glass for a second before half emptying it with a big gulp.   
“Yeah.” Harry dropped his head onto Allie’s shoulder and played with the glass in his hand.   
“You want to talk about it or for me to distract you?”   
Harry chose distraction so they spent the rest of the evening with playing board and video games until Harry’s mom and sister suddenly stepped into the living room. Harry immediately became tense and started to clean up in a hurry. Allie helped for a little bit but with a quick goodbye to his family Allie walked to the door to let the family be with each other.   
Apparently Harry wasn’t as glad for her to leave as she would have thought but at the door he still hugged her for a long time and Allie’s traitorous heart skipped a couple of beats as Harry’s grin and quick kiss on her cheek. 

The next few weeks were the happiest Allie had experienced in a long time. She spent a lot of time with Harry but also with her sister and coincidentally with Gordie as well. 

With Harry she always had a lot of fun; it was as if he was distracting her from her uncertain future in this universe and from all the worry she regularly had about the people she had left behind in her universe but with Gordie and Cassandra she spent most of her time trying to figure out how she could get home since Cassandra had told Gordie about Allie’s predicament.   
It was comforting how some things never changed no matter what universe she was in which was why Allie wasn’t angry with Cassandra for telling Gordie. There she also noticed how much closer Cassandra and Gordie seemed and how much she was thinking of Harry when he wasn’t around. 

At school Allie also tried to make new friends and to her surprise Luke, Helena and Grizz were as easy to talk to as they were back home. She was spending more time with them in school and even hung out more than once with them outside of it, too. Suddenly this once strange world felt more and more like home right at the moment she was talking and thinking more and more about how to get back where she belonged. 

Allie decided that until she knew what was going to happen to her she was just going to be happy that she was finally thriving in school, had her friends back kind of and didn’t have to keep her secret completely to herself anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and this time it's a little longer. I hope it makes sense and the conflict is resolved.   
> If there are any mistakes please let me know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading - kudos and comments are appreciated! ily


End file.
